Vehicles which are capable of traveling on ground, in the air, or the water, are known. For example, such vehicles are generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,042 (Martin), 3,371,886 (Schertz), 4,165,846 (Groeger), and 4,579,297 (Ayoola).
None of the prior art devices, however, provides a vehicle which is truly versatile, the arrangements for changing the configuration of the vehicle being either quite difficult to use or ineffective.